


The Demon Inside

by Lets_live_in_fiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, F/M, Love, Reader's Death, Sacrifice, Slight torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_live_in_fiction/pseuds/Lets_live_in_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being possessed by a demon and taking control for just enough time to kill it and thereby you, leaving Sam and Dean heartbroken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon Inside

You closed the book on the table with a loud noise as you sighed heavily. Taking your head between your hand, you closed your eyes, trying to ease your horrible headache by slowly massaging your temples. Sam throws a glance at you from the other side of the table.  
“You’re alright, Y/N ?“ He inquired, his eyes still scanning his computer’s screen.

From the other side of the room, Dean snapped his eyes at you, furrowing his brows. Closing the book in his hand, he took a few steps toward you before putting his hand on the back of your chair.

“Yeah. Except that my brain is about to blow up. I can’t find anything useful in this damn book or on the internet no matter how hard I look.” You sighed, frustrated and exhausted.

“I know, this case is a pain in the ass.” Dean added, his voice hoarse due to hours of silent researches. You stood up from your chair, stretching your body with a yawn.

“We have to keep looking, there has to be something.” You heard Sam say as he tapped on his keyboard a little louder in frustration.

“Well, my brain can’t function anymore and I’m starving, I’m gonna make a run to the city to grab us something to eat.” You spoke, grabbing your jacket and the keys to your car.

“Ok, Y/N. See you later. Oh, and don’t forget-” Dean called but you cut him off.

“The pie. I know Dean! “ You shouted at him, closing the door with a smile.

______

You were getting out of the supermarket, arms fulls of grocery bags. You had found some painkillers, apple pie and burgers that would do just fine for dinner, even if Sam would surely complain about your unhealthy food habits. You opened the trunk of your old car, putting the bags in, when you froze, suddenly smelling sulfur in the air around you. You saw a black smoke circling around you, and before you had the time to react, it entered through your mouth.

You blinked rapidly and you felt your eyes go black. You tried to take a step but you had no control over your body. You began to panic as you felt yourself close the trunk of your car before entering it.

“Demon’s on board now, back off bitch.” You heard yourself whisper, powerless.

Your possessed body drove for twenty minutes as you were trying to take back the control of yourself. You felt like a prisoner, unable to do anything, feeling like a spectator, a simple witness of your actions. Finally, you stopped in front of an old warehouse and got out of the car. The night was dark, there was no light, only the shy radiance of the moon. You took your phone out of your pocket and dialed Dean’s number. You began to panic, what was this demon doing ?

“Time to put on a show!” You heard your rejoiced voice and if you would still have control over your body, your blood would run cold in fear of what was coming next. The phone rang for a few seconds before Dean hung up.

“Hey, Y/N. We’re starving here. What are you doing ? ” He asked.

“Dean, Sam…. I…. I need help.” You pleaded, faking an erratic breath. You heard Dean call Sam before putting you on speaker.

“Talk to us, Y/N. What’s happening, are you hurt ? Where are you? “ His voice was calm and steady but you knew him better : he was panicking.

“Please come and get me. I’m bleeding, there’s so much blood… I’m in an old warehouse at the end of the city, near the lake…” Your voice made a fake sob.

“Ok, Y/N, just stay on the phone. We’re on our way.” Sam responded quickly.

“I’m so cold, I won’t last much longer.” You heard yourself whisper before you hung up brutally.

You began to laugh in a high pitched tone. “I guess the Winchester boys took the bait.” The demon in your body rejoiced.

Your mind was racing. You were terrified, the boys were coming for you. You just dragged them into a trap. What would this demon - or rather you - do ? You had to get the control of your body back. “Yeah I wouldn’t count on that, if I were you.” You heard the other voice in your head say. “Let’s just keep ready for when they’ll get here.” The demon added.

_________

Ten minutes later, you were disposing different kinds of knives on a table, sorting them from dullest to sharpest. You raised your head when you heard the roar of the Impala, a smile of satisfaction on your lips. “Just in time.” The voice said and you felt yourself lie down on the hard ground. A few seconds later, you saw Dean’s frame enter through the front door, quickly followed by Sam, both searching for you in the darkness of the warehouse. They called your name a few times and you responded by a low whine. Spotting you in a dark corner they began to run toward you and you closed your eyes, a smile of satisfaction on your face. Soon, the two brothers were kneeling besides you, Dean’s hand cupping your face while Sam was examining your body, searching for a wound.

“Hey, Y/N, do you hear -” Dean’s voice was cut by Sam.

“Dean. Something’s wrong, I don’t see any wounds.” He stated as his hands were roaming over your body.

The demon in you chose this exact moment to shot your dark eyes open, an evil grin on your face. The boys stepped back in surprise as Dean grabbed his demon knife from his waistband.

“Good evening boys.” You cheered and with a flip of your wrist, Sam and Dean flew to the wall and the hunting knife fell on the floor on the impact. You began to laugh hysterically as they struggled to get away from the invisible force that kept them on the wall, a few feet above the floor.

“Well, well, well. Look at what we got here. The Winchester brothers running to the rescue of a damsel in distress.” You laugh coldly.

“Get the hell out off her you bitch!” Dean managed to yell.

“Oh, Dean- o. So many awful words in such a pretty mouth. You should really learn to shut up.” You walked until you reached the wall, positioning yourself in front of him as your hands traveled on his chest. He flinched away at the touch, letting out a groan.

“What a shame that I have to kill you. We could have passed a good time together. I think the whole “hate sex” would have worked well between the two of us. “ You purred biting his earlobe.

You turned your back to them and walked to the table you had prepared earlier, choosing the sharpest knife. A smile was playing on your lips as you approached the boys, almost dancing on the way.

“What do you want from us?” Sam’s voice inquired coldly. You moved closer, facing the younger Winchester.

“I just wanna have a good time, little Sammy.” You informed him as you opened his shirt and lingered the knife on his chest.

“Whatever you want, this has nothing to do with Y/N. Let her go. “ Dean thundered.

You sighed dramatically, throwing your hands in the air before turning around to Dean.

“Well, that’s where you’re wrong, handsome. Y/N has everything to do with it.” You stated, turning the knife in your hand.

“You see, there’s a bounty on your heads. And I was wondering “How can I make their death a little more entertaining for me ?“. Even if killing you, if you can believe me, already seemed to be real fun, I wanted to add a little “extra”, you know.” You explained as you stepped closer to the boy, a devilish grin on your face. ” I didn’t search for long when I heard about this little skank who followed you everywhere and was now a part of the “family business”. Dean jaw tighten at your words as you saw Sam balling his fists. “You see, it’s a lot more fun to torture someone and kill them when you’re wearing one of their friend’s or lover’s meat suit.” You added in a ringing voice.

You approached Dean with a wicked grin as he kept on struggling against his invisible restrains.

“I’m gonna kill you, you hear me you stupid bitch? I’m gonna send you back to hell where you belong!” He growled and you laughed in response, slowly dragging the knife to his face. You began to slightly cut his cheek, his blood running on his soft skin, staining his shirt. He tightened his jaw, looking at your eyes, searching for a sign that you were somewhere in there.

“Oh, don’t look at me that way, Dean.” You demanded, opening one by one the buttons of his shirt. “Believe me, Y/N, is long gone. She has no power here.” To prove her point, the demon began to crave in the soft skin of his stomach. Dean groaned loudly, tossing his head back.

Your mind was racing, as worry, panic and pain were rushing through you. You had to find a way to take back control over your body. You’d rather die than hurt Dean.

Finally, you stepped away from Dean, wiping the blood off of your knife with a tissue.

“You know, I think the funniest thing in this situation is that Y/N is probably the one who is suffering the most. You should hear her, it’s quite pathetic. She’s out of her mind, terrified. You know, she’d rather die than actually hurt any of you. “ The demon sneered.

“Don’t you dare talk about her!” Dean growled between his teeth. You felt yourself smirking as you began to slice on his right arm, his blood falling on the ground.

“You really should hear her right now. She’s losing her mind. She loves you so much, it’s pathetic. “ Dean’s eyes widened at your words as you snigerred at his reaction.

“Oops, you didn’t know? Well I guess it was now or never, since you’ll be dead in a few minutes. “ You added and you began to place several cuts on his collarbone as he bit the inside of his cheeks. Sam shot a worried look at his brother and decided to get into action.

“ Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus” He began to recitate in a raucous voice.

“Really, Winchester? An exorcism? “ You mocked, throwing him harshly against the wall as his head hit it hard, making him lose consciousness. “Please, you’re underestimating me.” You added with pride. Dean was looking at his brother, unconscious on the hard ground as his blood ran cold.

“You’re gonna regret this. “ He stated, his voice threatening. You focused back on him, moving the knife to his face.

“You know, I’ll really enjoy killing you, Dean. Seeing the life leaving your body will be so satisfying. Besides, I’ll be able to hear her scream in despair from the inside. She cares about you so much you know?” You revealed, delighted as Dean glared at you.

“Sam is like a brother to her. But you… She’s had a soft spot for you since the beginning. Some might even say that she’s madly in love with you. “ You added mockingly, carving a sloppy heart on his chest with a laugh. You were desperate, fighting with all you had to get your body back but it wasn’t enough, you were a prisoner in your own body.

“You really should shut up.“ He fumed, balling his fists. “I’m gonna give you one last chance. You can leave her body right now and I won’t kill you. But I swear to God, if you don’t, hell will seem to be a vacation on the beach compared to what I’ll do to you.” He thundered, his face red with anger.

“You’re not in a position to threaten, Dean Winchester. I am.” You sniggered. The demon in you obviously found the situation hilarious because you began to laugh almost hysterically.

“You really are a crazy bitch.” Dean whimpered, weakened by the loss of blood as he watched you with wide eyes.You felt your face fall at his remark and you pointed the knife at his eyes.

“You know what ? Enough with the foreplay Winchester. I wanted to kill Sam in front of you and finish with you. But it won’t be fun since our giant is unconscious. So I’m gonna start with you, Dean. I’ll slowly slice your throat and then, I’ll move to your brother. When you will both be dead, I’ll leave Y/N’s body so that she can cry and hold your broken corpses.“ You chimed as you placed the knife on his throat.

Dean was breathing hard, his eyes locked with yours, silently begging for you to stop. You were fighting so hard, trying to recover the use of your body. Your hands were shaking on the knife.

“It’s okay, Y/N. It’s gonna be okay.” Dean breathed, eyes searching for yours, searching for a sign that you were in there, somewhere behind the demon.Your hands began to shake harder on the knife, rubbing his throat, as you were loosing this battle.

“I love you Y/N and you’re gonna be ok.” He said softly, his eyes pleading.

His words snapped you out of your state and gave you sudden strength. Your rage was powerful enough to allow you to recover the use of your body with a loud grunt, pushing the demon in the back of your mind where you were locked just a second ago. You had to act quickly now, because you could already feel the demon making his way back in your head, scratching to get the control back.

Dean fell on the floor, panting as you looked around, searching for the demon knife. You found it a few steps away and you quickly took it in your hands. Dean looked up and saw you standing, breathing hard, the blade in your shaking hands.

“Y/N.” He breathed, mouth agape. You smiled at him softly, a tear rolling on your cheek.

“It’s gonna be okay Dean, I love you.” You repeated his words, your eyes locked with his, a sob escaping your mouth. You didn’t move your gaze as you placed the knife on your middle.

“I’m sorry.” You cried as you pressed the blade in your stomach.

“Y/N, no!” Dean screamed, his voice thick with shock.

You stumbled slightly before falling to your knees, hands still holding the knife deep in your middle. Your whole body was shaking as hot blood poured down, soaking your jeans and shirt. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion as you looked at your wound and then back at Dean who was still crying out your name. You began to cough, as a metallic taste filled your mouth. Dean screamed your name a few times while crawling to you.

Your head felt so heavy, like you hadn’t slept for days, you couldn’t hold it straight anymore. Luckily, before you fell to the hard ground, Dean was on your side, placed his hands on your cheeks and kept it from hitting the floor. You could feel his calloused hands shake against your face, as he caressed your cheeks with his thumbs.

“Hey, hey, Y/N. Look at me, look at me.” He commanded, his voice wobbly, placing a strand of hair behind your ear.

You were fighting to keep your eyes open, your eyelids felt so heavy. Gathering all your strength, you looked up at Dean and you swore you felt your heart break. He looked miserable, the cuts on his body were bleeding hard, his clothes were soaked with blood and his face was distorted in despair.

“You…you are ok ?” You croaked as he furrowed his brows.

“I’m ok, I’m ok. Stop talking, Y/N. You have to keep your strength, ok? ” Dean asked gently, placing a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Sam, Sam !” He shouted, turning to his brother. “Come on, Sammy, I need your help here !” He screamed a little louder before focusing back on you. He made you lay on the ground, gently placing your head on his lap as you start to hear a groan next to you.

“Y/N?” You heard him ask, confused in a hoarse voice.

“Sammy !” Dean exclaimed in relief. “My phone is dead. You have to call 911. Now !” His voice seemed so desperate, you wanted to reassure him.

“It’s okay, Dean. “ You breathed. “You’re both ok, it’s all that counts” You added, your voice wheezy. 

Your head in his lap, you observed Dean’s face above you, he seemed completely out of his mind. You heard Sam’s voice, but it sounded so far away. You could tell that he was calling an ambulance, but you couldn’t quite catch the words. A moment later, you felt his hand on yours and his face met your gaze, eyes red with tears.

“Sammy…” You whispered as you smiled weakly.

“Hey, Y/N.” Sam sighed, as he extended his hand to caress your face. “It’s gonna be alright, rescue’s on its way. You’re gonna be just fine. “ He tried to reassure you but the tears streaming down his face were telling you otherwise.

“I’m not gonna last long, Sammy.” You stated, your voice erratic and you swore you heard Dean sob above you.

“I just want you guys to know-” You murmured, but Dean cut you off.

“Y/N. Don’t.” Dean commanded, his voice hoarse.

“No. You need to hear me out.” You breathed, your voice weak. Dean nodded and one of his tear landed on your face. “I love you Sam and Dean Winchester. You gave me a home, a family. I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that. “ You whispered, as catching your breath felt more and more difficult. “Sam, you have to promise me you’ll keep fighting. You’ll be alright, you’re my best friend, my brother, and you’ll always be in my heart. “ You began to sob and Sam nodded in response before placing a kiss on your forehead, his tears mixing with yours.

“I promise I will, Y/N. I love you. ” He swore in a croaky voice. You smiled at him slightly, before focusing back on Dean above you. He was shaking his head strongly.

“ No, Y/N. Don’t say goodbye. Just don’t. “ He asked in a pleading voice.

“I have to, Dean.” You whimpered, as you pressed your head on the palm of his hand. He closed his eyes, still shaking his head furiously, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“I’ve always loved you Dean, and I always will. I wish I told you sooner…” You trailed off. Your eyelids felt so heavy now, the pain in your stomach was slowly making your body feel numb.

“Please, Y/N. Stay with me.” Dean pleaded, his shaky hands caressing your cheeks. “I can’t do this without you, Y/N. I just can’t. I… I need you!” He cried, his voice brittle.

“You’re gonna be just fine, Dean.” You gasped.

“No, no. You don’t understand, Y/N. I love you, I need you dammit!” He cried, his eyes searching through yours with distress.

You smiled sadly at him, tears streaming down your face. Your whole body felt numb now, your eyelids were closing as your breath was becoming more and more unsteady.

“You’re gonna be alright, Dean. I love you.” You whispered with your last breath before you let the darkness envelop you and at that moment you heard Sam and Dean cry out your name, vainly shaking your body.

**Author's Note:**

> *gives you cookies and tissues as peace offerings*
> 
> Thank you for reading this one shot ! I hope you liked it !
> 
> It's based on a supernaturalimagine : http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/112068062249/anon
> 
> If you want more one shots, you can follow me on my tumblr and/or make a request.
> 
> Tell me what you thought, I'll be happy to hear from you ! :) 
> 
> Tumblr : http://lets-live-in-fiction.tumblr.com/


End file.
